


I'm your replacement.

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [26]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cybrog!AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Bonnie checks up on his withering counterpart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your replacement.

Author's Note: I can't be the only people to ship them come on...*my voice echoes in the non-existent fanbase for this ship* [Also, for those of you who don't know what a Cyborg is, its something thats half human and half robot. So, basically their humans with sexual organs, a heart, skin, hair and blood but the rest is just robot parts. Dont question my false physics!]

 

**_I'm_ ** _**Your Replacement** _

 

 "Nice corner of hell you got here," Toy Bonnie scoffed, touching the bloody broken walls of the room. "I bet your mother would be so proud."

 "I dont have a mother. Neither do you."

 "Hm. You got me there, Bon Bon."

 "What do you want."

 Bonnie's voice was dark and raspy, his eyes red, but dark and closed. Parts of his skin was missing, showing his bloody metal insides on his arms and part of his face. Man, he really let himself go.

 "Well, i just wanted to check up on you. You know, since i'm your replacement and all." He grimaced as he heard the metallic squeaking of Foxy walking to the hallway, where the night guard would flash him until he decided to come back down near Bonnie. But that would be several minutes. And it seems like Chica was following in his footsteps, standing in front of him.

 "Your not my replacment."

 "Oh?" He chuckled and kicked at his counterpart's legs. "Then what am i?"

 "A stupid little bitch with a painted face."

 Toy Bonnie gasped. "What. The Fuck did you just say?" With a tug, he grabbed onto Bonnie's neck and gripped it, pulling him up. "Ill have you know that im more elegant than you'll ever be."

 "I think feminine is a better word."

 "And whats wrong with being feminine?"

 "Nothing."

 "Damn right, nothing." With a forceful push, he let go of Bonnie's neck and watched as the taller stepped back a little. "And you know what? Fuck you, Bon Bon. I seriously hate you."

 TB Turned to walk away, however, a hand to the hair stopped him.

 

 "Oh, and next time you come back here, don't expect to be left off so easy." Bonnie placed a shallow kiss on the shorter bunny's mouth, leaving him to stumble from the parts and service room.


End file.
